RANDOM TWILIGHT GAME THING THAT WE CAN'T EXPLAIN!
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: Come see what happens when me and my friend Mandy have a sleepover and DECIDE TO KIDNAP THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! This will be a game show of sorts... submit questions if you wish. Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet. And if you don't like it then don't read!
1. Carlisle's Theory

Mandy: Welcome to the M&M Game Show Thing That We Can't Explain!

Madeline: HI! I like Twilight and chocolate!

Mandy: And today, they have come all the way from Volturra, we have... The Volturi! And the Cullens But nobody really cares about them.

Madeline: (With the dumbest expression ever recorded in history) YEAH!.. Wait, What?

Rosalie: Blah blah blah lets get to me.

Esme: Enough about Rosalie, Esme is who everyone loves.

Edward: How did we even get here? The last thing I remember is hunting, then randomly being stuffed into a very ugly sack.

Madeline: (Hides very ugly sack from view) Really thats interesting.

Mandy: ( While holding a remote that looks like it was stolen from ICarly) Changing the subject, let's get to the questions! ( hit the applause button and applause appears from no where. Emmett and Jasper searching the room confused)

Carlisle: I believe that I have a very logical explantation for this strange event.

Jane: What can logically explain this.

Carlisle: Well you see, Esme and I were hunting and, or... umm, well it doesn't matter what we were doing just go along with it. We were "hunting" in Canada when unicorns attacked us and we had to fight them with lightsabers we had somehow gotten. Then Jasper fell out of the sky dressed like Santa Claus only the siut was blue and he had a pink tutu, I think that Renesmee had dressed him this morning, and landed in the middle of a giant container of tomato soup. Quite unfortunate. When a rainbow appeared out of the soup with Bella and Edward riding magical unicorns, not like the ones we had battled earlier. And Alice and Rosalie appeared with many shopping bags and a new car, I didn't pay them that much attention. Emmett sudden;y appeared in an alien space ship witha family of grizzly bears. Who seem to have abducted him for revenge and were fighting furiously. How tragic. I hate when two types of bears fight. Then Aro, Felix, Demitri, Caius, and Marcus came cartwheeling down candy mountain, dressed like cheerleaders from Glee, and landed in a perfect pyramid-ish thing. Then Renesmee appeared with an army of teddy and gummy bears, she must really like her uncle Emmett. When Jane popped out the back of my shirt. I was wondering how long she'd been in there when Alec popped out of my shirt as well. I was deeply disturbed when we were kidnapped and brought here through the Fairy trade of random people. So my conclusion is, that we got here through Wal-Mart.

Mandy:...

Madeline:...

Rosalie:...

Emmett:...

Jasper:...

Alice:...

Esme:...

Edward:...

Bella:...

Jane:...

Aro:...

Marcus:...

Caius:...

Felix:...( he was standing in the corner for I don't know how long being a creeper)

Demitri:...

Alec:...

Renesmee: THAT MADE SO MUCH SENSE! THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL STORY!

Madeline: Ah the joys of a young mind.


	2. Aro's Change

Mandy: LET'S MOVE ON TO QUESTIONS BEFORE THIS GETS TOO AWKARD! ( She presses on the applause button and applause appears from nowhere. Emmett and Jasper are still confused) Renesmee, if Jasper was a pie what flavor would he be?

Renesmee: Pumpkin.

Mandy: Why?

Renesmee: Because it's orange.

Mandy: Okkkkk, Emmett, would you marry me?

Emmett: Huh, what was the question? I was looking for the source of the applause.

Mandy: If I tell you where the applause came from would you marry me?  
>Emmett: ( thinks about it for a second) Sure ( then you see them ride off into the sunset on a magical unicorn followed by the Nyan cat)<p>

Rosalie: WHAT! I DIDN'T GET TO RIDE OFFINTO THE SUNSET STALKED BY THE NYAN CAT!

Esme: Well to bad, me and Carlisle got to ride off into the sunset.

Aro: Your being very uncharacteristic today aren't you Esme?  
>Esme: Yes I am. I decided that it was time for me to stop being the emo mother person who stans in the back ground doing nothing cool.<p>

Aro: Ahhhhhh I made that change quite some years ago as well.

Alec: BACKSTORY!

Aro: It was back when the Volturri was nothing more than a simple detective show. Me and Caius were sitting in our customized spinny chairs, of course Caius had the better chair. And a cat. I don't really know where that cat came from though.

Caius: Now that I think about, neither do I.

Aro: Anyway, I could tell by the way Jane walked that she had something on her mind. She sat down so gracefully a ballerina would come to tears. When she spoke she had a voice like nails on a chalk board. She said " Aro, Caius! Stop pretending your in a detective show and take me and Alec hunting for once!" And, of course, it was Caius who took them hunting while I stayed behind doing nothing important. That's when I decided to stop being an emo mother person because I am a guy! So I took over the Volturri and Here I am today!

Mandy:...

Madeline:...

Edward:...

Esme:...

Bella:...

Renesmee:...

Alice:...

Jasper:...

Emmett:...

Carlisle:...

Alec:...

Jane:...

Felix:...(still being a creeper)  
>Caius:...<p>

Rosalie:...

Demitri: (sobs) I hate these teenage vampire romance novels! ( as he sits in the corner rocking back in forth reading New Moon)


	3. TWISTER!

Edward: I have an idea!

Jane: What is it?  
>Edward: Let's play Twister!<p>

Jasper: I'm afaird that plaing Twister would mess up my tutu ( he cast a quick glance at Renesmee)

Renesmee: It depends, is it magical fairy princess Twister?  
>Edward: Um sure.<p>

Renesmee: Ok you can play!

Marcus: I was hoping we would get to play so I brought a Twister set with me! ( As he pulls it out of his robe thing)

Alec: How did you fit that in your... ever mind.

Alice: But what if people see us? Can we please close the door?  
>Jasper: Of course.<p>

Alice: OK! Oh wait, you guys would still see me. Can we turn the lights off?  
>Jasper: YES!<p>

Rosalie: I wonder what they do when the play Twister by themselves.

Renesmee: What do you mean?

Rosalie: Well um, what I mean is that they... MAKE CUPCAKES!

Renesmee: Ohhhhhh I wanna make cupcakes with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice.

Rosalie: Noooooooo

Renesmee: Why not?  
>Rosalie: Because, um well... GO ASK YOUR FATHER!<p>

Alec: I'll tell her!

**Please stand by for this Interruption**

Renesmee: Never mind...

( Emmett and Mandy are back from there trip)

Emmett: What did we miss?

Alec: I told Renesmee what everyone really does when she's not looking!

Mandy: well um, uh...that's, nice.

Emmett: OHHHHHH were we gonna pla Twister?

Mandy: I thought we were supposed to ask them questions!

Madeline: OHHHHH yeah! You failed.

Esme: Finally questions about me.

Mandy: Actually I was going to ask Rosalie one. Rosalie how many houses have you and Emmett crushed?

Rosalie: Ummmmm ( she is counting her fingers)

Emmett: Welllllllll

Rosalie: 637,982,185,234

Mandy: Wow

( Renesmee shows Bella what she is thinking)

Bella: Yes that is what they are talking about.

(Renesmee is now scared for life)

Mandy: Emmett who do you like better me or Rosalie?  
>( Everyone is shouting Team Mandy)<p>

Madeline: TEAM ROSALIE! I just had to annoy Mandy.

Emmett: well um Mandy I guess.

Mandy: YESSSSSSSSSS

Madeline: All I need to do is marry Jacob and this would be an awesome day.


End file.
